


If the roles had been reversed

by Silaekkris



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, I started this when my brother said that Zelda couldn't be the hero, Im tired, Send Help Pls, first major fan fic, hELL NAW, so this is the result
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silaekkris/pseuds/Silaekkris
Summary: If the roles had been reversed. If it had been Link, the courageous hero who was trapped with Gannon, and Zelda the protagonist as the name suggests. If after that fateful blow from the guardian, Hylia had taken control over the unconscious Zelda and made Link immortal. Cursing him to fight Ganon forever in her wrath. If realizing that her mortal body could be saved, Hylia placed Zelda into the slumber that would heal her. If Zelda learned to be the Hero of Hyrule. If the roles had been reversed…(A/N) Any reviews/comments would be highly appreciated :)





	If the roles had been reversed

_ If the roles had been reversed. If it had been Link, the courageous hero who was trapped with Gannon, and Zelda the protagonist as the name suggests. If after that fateful blow from the guardian, Hylia had taken control over the unconscious Zelda and made Link immortal. Cursing him to fight Ganon forever in her wrath. If realizing that her mortal body could be saved, Hylia placed Zelda into the slumber that would heal her. If Zelda learned to be the Hero of Hyrule. If the roles had been reversed… _

Before. Before the pain. Before the massacre. Before Ganon had awoken. Hylia had been barely aware before. Before she had let her hostess, her priestess control her. Zelda, the princess of Hyrule; Hylia’s newest reincarnation. 

She barely remembered 16 years, of the princess’ life. Then suddenly, she’d been aware. Aware of the pain and grief that was in her host. 

In  _ her _ . She had realized what was happening when the laser hit her chest. 

The pain had torn through her. She had heard a scream, a heart-wrenching scream coming from the blond Hylian that had stood at her side. She understood. 

Zelda - no,  _ she _ had been dying. In that moment of understanding, she exploded. Dismissing her dormant nature, Hylia had taken control of Zelda’s body, using it to channel her fury, her blind rage towards the primal evil that had, for all intents and purposes, _won_. 

Light washed over her, over everything, and for a moment, the world was still. Then her powers activated. She trapped Ganon in a world of Light, created by her powers. 

But she knew it would not last.

In a moment of clarity, she remembered the Hylian swordsman, and an old tale came to her again. 

The tale stated that in a land far away, there had been a champion named Bast. This- Bast, had been forced to fight a danger for all eternity, surely the Hylian would be strong enough to fight Ganon? 

Maybe if she enhanced him somehow? Yes, that would suffice. She had made Link immortal, at least as long as his counterpart Ganon was alive. 

They were trapped in her realm of light together, until Zelda, until  _ she _ would be able to free him. 

With her last remaining strength (creating an alternate reality and giving someone immortality was  _ hard _ ), she had brought herself to the Shrine of Resurrection. And then she slept.

Zelda awoke with a start.  _ Where was she? _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (A/N) Any reviews/comments would be highly appreciated :)


End file.
